Out of the Dark and into the light
by FrAk-XD
Summary: Rukia has been abused all her life and now she gets abused by her Boyfriend Renji,having been fed up with it all she finally decides to run away, in the process meeting Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki...only time will tell what happenes as the realationship grows. And will Rukia ever learn to trust again? IchiRuki don't read if your a Renji fangirl! I've warned you.
1. Running

**Hey guys new story XD it's one a did a while ago but nver put on here so i am now XD ENJOY XD**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_All her life Rukia has had nothing but abuse, her only brother had abused her since she was only a child. In school she was the little girl on her own playing with just a doll or on the swings on her own, only having the other kids hurt her. Then she met him the man who said her would never hurt him. Well...that was all a lie._

* * *

It was a Rainy day. But that wasn't going to stop Rukia from what she wanted to do. Today was going to be the day she will stand up for herself. She had finally found the courage to say what she needs to say then leave the apartment for good. But that all changed when she didn't expect the unexpected...

Run away. That's all Rukia had to do, why didn't she think about it before? Simple, she still loved him, But this time however, he had gone too far, so she told Renji, her abusive boyfriend it's over and ran out the door with her things in her hand. Worried he might come after her.  
_''Shit!''_ she thought as she was running out the apartment _''where do I go? I should have thought this through!''_

As if someone above hated her she saw Renji's Red hair, she knew that he was coming after her. She ran around the corner to flee, but Renji, saw this. He can run faster than she thought he could seeing as how he was always a good for nothing bum. Plus Renji had always slacked off when it came to running. By now Rukia had Scampered into an alleyway and hid behind a course Renji had just spotted Rukia enter the alleyway, he had then spotted her feet under the dumpster.

''Where'd you think **you're** going? Who said you could just blurt out some bullshit and walk out you bitch'' Renji question as he leaned on the dumpster and pushed it aside.

He then grabbed Rukia by her arm and tugged her closer to him so she was now standing next to him he was clasping on her arm still not letting her go, and there was a slim chance he was going to do that anytime soon. Rukia's fear had taken over her body, freezing her to the spot sending a chill down her spine she could not look at him so she kept her head down. She had nothing to say to Renji nor did she want to say anything to him.

''C'mon, we're going home'' Renji stepped closer to her and clamped onto Rukia's hair with his grubby hands,she screamed until Renji had then slapped her across the face. At that moment someone had walked into the alley way and just walked by not caring and even if they saw Renji would just ignore them and would continued to hurt the defenseless Rukia as he is now.

People were just walking by acting like they never heard the screams that came out of Rukia's mouth.

_''Is this the way my life will always be?'' _Rukia thought as she was given the final blow from Renji, knocking her out.

* * *

Mean while a Doctor was just getting out of work heading in the direction of the alleyway...

''See you in the morning Orihime" the Doctor had spoken.

* * *

**END of chapter 1**

**Sorry my stories are always seem short :L**


	2. Meet Ichigo

**Hey guys! xD ENJOY XD**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Meanwhile a Doctor had just finished work and heading in the direction of the alleyway..._

* * *

Ichigo had heard the screams of a young woman, and once they had come to a stop, Ichigo panicked. He, being the good Samaritan he was had decided to check out what was going on. He had heard it in an alleyway which he uses daily to get to his car and be on his way home.

He had seen near a dumpster a Red-headed man and a young women who looked unconscious to Ichigo. Ichigo could not believe his eyes. He was witnessing domestic abuse, he had never seen this before, he had to say something.

"Excuse me, but what the hell give you the right to hurt a woman like that!?" He had screamed at the top of his lungs he was not standing for this, he had been against domestic abuse from when he was a child.  
"hasn't anyone else heard her screams?'' Thought Ichigo.

Renji had finally decided to turn around and look at the man talking to him. He had noticeable orange spiky hair and brown/honey coloured eyes and was wearing a suit. He look like a gentlemen unlike like himself in a scruffy tracksuit and he just put his red hair spiky ponytail.  
"It's none of your business asshole" Renji spatted out " Now get lost Carrot top" Renji didn't have time to mess around with Ichigo he wanted to get Rukia home and punish her later.  
Ichigo had stood his ground saying "I'm sorry bit I can't do that, I won't let you harm an innocent person like that!"

Renji signed. "Well I guess I'LL MAKE YOU LEAVE" Renji shouted tossing the dumpster on it's side, then pulling out a guy. "Me and my gun here, Zabimaru have never lost a fight NEVER!" Renji had then shot at Ichigo, he had barely dodged them. "Just who do you think you are Asshole!?" Renji had demanded as one of Zabimaru's bullets had hit the mans shoulder.  
Ichigo fell on one knee. He was not going to give up that easily. "Me? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy who gonna teach you a lesson jackass!" He shouted. He was determined to help the woman who had regained consciousness.

"HA! there's no way your gonna teach me anythin' Kurosaki!" Renji had laughed.  
Rukia, now laying on the floor badly injured, shocked that this Ichigo person has so much strength being able to stand up to Renji like that. ''Something i could never do..'' Rukia thought. The only reason she was still there was because she was too weak to move and Renji would beat her senselessly if she moved. If it weren't for Ichigo, Renji might have shot her dead already.  
Renji was still laughing, Ichigo was fed up of this guy he narrowed his eyebrows then scowled at Renji. "This jackass, just who does he think he is!?" Ichigo had thought while he was deciding on what to do.

Not expecting it, Renji had felt something him in the stomach. Hard. It was Ichigo's fist. The force had been too much for Renji the wind was knocked out of him and was sent flying across the alleyway and cracked the wall. Rukia's violet eyes widen at her savior.  
''You son of a bitch" Renji screamed then regain his posture "though, i have to admit that was one hell of a punch, had any training?" Renji complimented? Ichigo couldn't tell, but he took it as a compliment anyway.

"Yeah, what of it? Does it matter if I was trained by my father, Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara and Zangetsu" Ichigo replied smirking while casually brushing off fake dust off his shoulder wincing at the pain from the bullet wound.  
Renji's face lighten in horror ''damn! i didn't know he was actually trained, this was unexpected, now there's only one thing i can do" she thought to himself. He had decided to flee screaming:  
"Just you wait Kurosaki! I will get stronger than you and get MY Rukia back!"  
"Oh yeah!? well I'd like to see you try!" Ichigo shouted running after him, then he remembered Rukia "Damn...he got away" he continued and then turned to Rukia  
"Are you OK Ms...?"

* * *

**END**

**This chapter was longer YAY! xD**


	3. To the Clinic and Feelings?

**HEY GUYS xD**

**ENJOY xD**

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

_''Are you OK Ms...?"_

At first, Rukia didn't know how to react. All she knew was that there was this man, Ichigo who came and saved her from her abusive boyfriend.

"Look, I just saved you, you could at least tell me you name" Ichigo had said a bit irritated, he was a very impatient man, Rukia winced at his voice.

"Sorry, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, by the way thanks for everything.." Rukia had said in a whisper.  
"Huh? What was that?" Ichigo had asked smirking "'cause I can't hear you" Ichigo continued, trying to contain his laughter as best as he could. _''the Rain's stopped, but the clouds were still there, it will soon rain again''_ He thought.  
"I said thank you.." Rukia said but it was still a whisper.  
"Still can't hear you~" Ichigo had repeated with an amused look on his face.  
By now Rukia was fed up of Ichigo not being able to 'hear her' and she got irritated so got up walking towards Ichigo pull him down to her height _**"I said thanks you, can you hear me now strawberry!?"**_ She had screamed.

At this moment Ichigo had fell to the floor a bit annoyed by the name she had called him but also he was laughing and holding his ear Rukia had screamed in. He then got up and poked his tongue out.  
"Oh real mature" Rukia muttered.

She then looked up at Ichigo's face and had seen the scowl that was there earlier. He then walked up to Rukia. As he was approaching Rukia was debating with herself wether to let this man come any closer to her, but in the end she had stayed had then gently grabbed her arms examining them. Ichigo then laughed at the face that Rukia was giving him.

"Hey, it's OK I'm a doctor" Ichigo had said with a half smile on his face "Rukia, you should really get these cuts and bruises checked out, c'mon the clinic isn't far from here, come with my I'll open it back up and get those cut sorted out" he continued.

Rukia however didn't move a muscle, even though the guy had just saved her from the man who constantly abuses her, doesn't mean she fully trust him. He might have what 10% of her trust which to her wasn't much.

"Look, I know you just got hurt by that thing, that doesn't mean that I will, sure when the cloth of disinfectant goes on the cut I'm not going to lie, it will sting, but only for a while, so please trust m on this" Ichigo had spoken gently. He had much practice while being a doctor and giving people bad news.  
Rukia however, was still a little hesitant this man could take down Renji, he wouldn't think twice about hitting her if she got on his bad side. Ichigo started to walk away, he turned around to Rukia and said:  
"Aren't you coming? the Clinic is this way" Ichigo had said walking back of. Rukia only followed but made sure to say behind him, she wouldn't want to be near him when he's angry.

Ichigo had led her down a long street and within a couple minutes Ichigo was annoyed, not at Rukia, but at Renji, he couldn't get over the fact that someone would do this to someone else "did she always walk behind him like this too?" Ichigo had wondered.

"Hey" Ichigo had stopped walking at this point, making Rukia stop in her tracks also she was about three feet away. "Are you just gonna keep walking behind me like that?" He asked "I'm not gonna treat you like some dog, you're a new friend of mine now and I'm not going to treat a friend like that" He continued.

_"F-Friend!?"_ Rukia thought choking on those words, never in her life did she think she would have a friend, and here is this man saying she's a new friend of his. She lowered her face down to the ground, yet she smiled.

"So this..is what it feels like to have a friend?" Rukia thought out loud. It was loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Yeah, haven't you felt it before?" Ichigo had asked. Rukia's face had turned red slightly, she didn't know Ichigo could hear her. Her heart was pounding and she was getting light headed "is something wrong with me?" she thought. Then it starting raining again.

"Oh great" Ichigo had said. He then grabbed Rukia's hand a started running, Rukia had no option but to run with him."C'mon we need to get out of the rain" he continued. Rukia's face was lit up like a Christmas tree, never before had someone touched her gently without bruising her.

Finally they had reach the Clinic. Ichigo grabbed the key from his pocket and opened the door for Rukia to enter first. She has never met a man who had so much kindness to give one person, that was until she met Ichigo.

She enter the Clinic, Ichigo had led her to a room and told her to wait there, as she did so she thought to herself, _"what man would go to all these lengths just for someone they just met?_" She looked around the room and found herself sitting on the bed waiting for Ichigo to come back she then smiled for the first time in a long time_ "I guess this man's different"_ she then slowly drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

**END of Chapter 3 xD**

**Thanks for reading guys you're amazing xD**


	4. Bad Dream

**HEY GUYS XD**

**ENJOY xD**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ichigo walked back into the room where he had told Rukia to sit in, only to find her sleeping on the bed that was placed in the corner of the room. He had shut the door quietly trying not to wake her up._ "She look kinda cute when she's sleeping"_ Ichigo had thought to himself _"Why did i just think that?That was stupid of me I've only just met her"_

Ichigo then decided that he would put the disinfectant on her cuts then leave her in the room to sleep. After five minutes he had finished with the disinfectant and walking slowly to the door, trying not to wake her up. He thought _how strange it was that she didn't flinch when he place the disinfectant on her cut, was she so used to pain she didn't feel it? Or was it just because she was asleep?_

Just as Ichigo was about to reach for the door handle, he heard Rukia scream, but her eyes were still closed, was she having a nightmare, Ichigo ran back over to her and held her down as she started to fling her arms around.  
"This must be one bad dream" Ichigo muttered.  
"Ichigo.."Rukia had whispered in her sleep  
All Ichigo could do at this moment was stare at her in shock. Was she dreaming about him?

**~Dream~ Rukia's POV~**

I was in that apartment again, in the corner. The walls were not the shabby, run-down walls that I remember, there was blood splattered on at least every wall there was.

A tear had rolled down my check. The apartment door was opening slowly, being curious I stood up, feeling weak and barely able to move. When the door opened fully I look to see Renji.  
"didn't I tell you to stay in the corner!?" Renji had shouted at me.

It took me a while to realise what was going on but by the time i realised Renji had already grabbed my hair, ignoring my cry's and plead's for him to let go, he kissed me violently and threw me to the corner.

"Maybe next time, you'll listen to what I have to say" Renji said a smirk was plastered on his face as he notice me staring at the new walls "like the walls babe? Well it is the blood of the men who look at you in a lustful way" Renji continued, all i did was look at Renji in shock.

"Was it you..who..killed them?" I whispered.

"In. Cold. Blood." Renji had said slowly and whispered in my ear and licked my earlobe. It sent shivers done my spine in disgust.

Then suddenly the next thing I knew the scenery had changed I was standing in the alleyway where I met Ichigo, he was there laying on the ground but there was blood surrounding him I ran over to him and noticed that Ichigo was dead. A bullet to the heart. A dark shadow came out it was Renji.  
"C'mon you're coming with me" Renji walked towards me grabbed me, but I was struggling and refused to leave Ichigo laying there dead, Renji had pick me up by now i was screaming and shouting.

"Don't waste you're breath, no-ones coming for you now" Renji smirked.

"Ichigo..." Was the last thing i said before i woke up

**-Normal POV-**

Rukia woke up on the bed, to find Ichigo sitting on the chair sleeping.  
_"Thank goodness. It was only a dream"_She thought "I don't know what i would do without you Ichigo" she whispered and then laid back down a went into a peaceful sleep.

Little did she know but Ichigo was awake and heard what she said. He smiled to himself before he managed to finally get to sleep himself.

* * *

**END of chapter 4 xD**

**Even though it was a short Chapter this one is my fav but don't tell the other Chapters XD**


	5. New day

**HEY xD **

**chapter 5 now up ENJOY XD**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Rukia had woken up feeling refreshed. It had been a long time since she had slept on a bad. Ichgio didn't on the other hand he had woken up sore all over but he would put up with the pain. Pain wasn't a stranger to Ichigo, he had got into plenty of fights when he was younger because of his hair colour.  
He had woke up before Rukia and looked over to her. He saw her peacefully sleeping and smiled. He had decided to finally do something about his wound as it had stopped bleeding sometime during the night and now that Rukia was fine he could focus on himself, he had cleaned it up thanking God that Rukia was sleeping as he took of his T-shirt. He had simply managed to bandage it up for now and leave the room, as he left he walked down the hallway to find Orihime checking in for work. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Orihime had taken a liking to Ichigo and had and attachment to him so when she saw him she would stop and talk to him just to get his attention. And to Ichigo's dismay she had turned and saw him.

"Hey Ichigo!" Orihime shouted "What are you doing here so early?" she asked.  
_''Shit! I can't tell her what I'm doing here"_ Ichigo thought while thinking of an accuse to say why he was here.  
"I had some over due paperwork that needed to be done this morning so i came in early" By now Ichigo was in panic , he had always been terrible at lying. Orihime had closed in on his face, then took a step back and said:  
"Okay Ichigo, well I'll see you later, I'm working with , geez that old man's a bore HA HA"" she laughed still trying to keep Ichgigo's bored face to look at her. Ichigo was too busy worrying about what he could get for Rukia and what she had said last night still bothered him, should he even bring up what she had said, or just ignore it? By now Orihime had left Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

''That was a close one and now time for breakfast, Rukia won't get any better if she doesn't have any food" He thought and ran down the hallway. he had finally reached the cafeteria and had paid for two cooked breakfast which usually consisted of two eggs, toast and a sausage with a warm coffee.  
"Two cook breakfast's today Ichigo?" The women behind the counter, Sue had said.

"Well, one's for me" Ichigo muttered.

"OH? Plan on meeting your girlfriend here?" Sue smirked. Ichigo face had heated up at the comment.  
"No just a friend" He replied after he had recovered from his embarrassment.

''Tos_hiro?" She asked._

_"No,_ knowing him he's to busy with his own work, he's locked himself up in his office no doubt" Ichigo said knowing very well that is what Toshiro does, _''Uptight twat"_ He thought. Ichigo then made his way back into the Room where Rukia was.

* * *

_**-With Rukia-**_

Rukia had woken up and found that Ichigo was not in to the room. Since Ichigo wasn't in the room .

_''How long will i even be in here, well, there's no harm in looking around" _She thought.

The Room was plain, not very much to look at, the bed was in one corner of the room, then to the end of the bad there was a chair, a bit further up the room there was a desk, with another chair behind it. On the desk was a computer on the side of the deck a cabinet fulled with documents Rukia didn't understand.

After Rukia had looked around she walked to the door as she opened it she saw Ichigo standing there looking at her smiling.

''About time you woke up, c'mon let's go, breakfast is waiting, I bet your hungry" Ichigo inquired as if on que Rukia stomach growled and her face turned red with embarrassment while Ichigo just laughed ''C'mon this way" Ichigo had said leading Rukia out of the room and to the cafeteria.

Little did they know a certain someone had seen then turn and make their way out the room...

* * *

_**END**_

_**Hope it was good guys! XD**_

_**Thanks to Eradona who spotted my mistake about Ichigo not doing anything about the wound! XD**_


	6. The offer?

**Chapter 6 Guys, sorry this one's late been playing on Kingdom hearts 3D XD**

**ENJOY XD**

* * *

_Little did they know a certain someone had seen then turn and make their way out the room... _

* * *

Turns out it was Orihime who had seen them. And let me tell you, she was pissed right off. _"Who the hell is she, coming here and trying to steal my Ichigo!? Well no matter there's no way that Ichigo would get with someone like her, he interested in women like me"_ Orihime had thought while trying to think of a reason as to why Ichigo was even with some one like Rukia. Then she had walk off knowing very well she was going to be angry all day, while trying to flirt with Ichigo whenever she could.

**-With Ichigo and Rukia-**

During the walk the two had been silent. Rukia had the habit of still walking behind Ichigo. Rukia being the small person she was, was walking slower than the tall Ichigo in front of her.  
"Hurry up, if you don't breakfast will be cold" Ichigo at this time had grabbed Rukia's hand, oblivious at the fact that Rukias face had turned red and walked quicker to the cafeteria, he did not want a cold breakfast.

As they entered the cafeteria, the women behind the counter known as Sue had said:  
"So this is your _**''Friend''**_ Ichigo?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Was only Ichigo's response to the women, he would've ignored her like usual but the was she asked made him curious.

"She seems more like you girlfriend than anything" Sue had replied while laughing at her own comment as if it was some kind of inside joke and Not only was Ichigo's face red but also Rukia's.'' I mean look at you two, the both of you are holding hand's it's so adorable" she had continued embrassesing the two and they let go of each other's hand.

_"Funny, now my hand feels so cold"_ Rukia had wondered why all of a sudden she missed the warmth that Ichigo's hand had brought her.

Then suddenly Sue had walked over to Ichigo walked right up to his face (They are about the same height, yes she's a tall woman) and said "Don't worry Ichigo, your screcet is safe with me, i won't tell a soul" she then started walking back behnad the contuer and had turned around to face them and said:

"Better hope that Orihime doesn't find out about this" She winked then went back to serving others. She wouldn't admit it herslef but she hated working at the clinic in the caefetria that's way she was so lazy when it came to serving other, but Ichigo seemed friendly enough to befriend and soon enough she had, she was a friend of Ichigo and nothing more.

_"what did she mean by that!?"_Ichigo, being the most oblivious person every, had thought.  
The two had found a table where Ichigo had placed the food and ate in slience. At first it was an awkward slience, Ichigo was still thinking about if he should confront Rukia and tell her what he had heard what she said last night or ignore it still, While Rukia was confronting herself, she just didn't know what to think of Ichigo.  
It was Ichigo who had broke the slience:

"Do you have anyone you can call, or a place you can stay?" He asked not knowing that the topic he had brought up was a painful one for Rukia.

At first she didn't know what to say. Her heart had dropped hoping that he wouldn't say anything "He's bound to find out sooner or later, i may as well tell him" Rukia had thought in the midst of things.

"No...I don't" Rukia said. She then continued after a long pause"There was my brother but he'd only send me back to Renji, and no neither of the two are very welcoming towards me, this has been my whole life until now.." She looked at Ichigo, he looked down at his food, he didn't know what to say, she had no-one and no where to go.

''Um..Rukia" Ichigo had said and finally made eye contacted with Rukia, her eyes held so much pain, sorrow and hurt because of those two, her brother and Renji, yet he somehow manage to find something, her eyes were violet, eyes that Ichigo could get lost in and never want to leave. Ichigo felt his heart race and his face went red, and just having recovered from what Sue had said.  
"Yes Ichigo.." rukia had pressed Ichigo further.

"Why don't...you stay at my place...until you can stand on your own two feet" Ichigo had manage to splur out. Rukia looked at him in shock, Ichigo then realized what he said "That is if you want to.."  
Rukia finally manage to speak the words "Yes"

* * *

**END XD**

**Hope you liked it guys your Reviews are awesome, Thanks XD**


	7. Moving in

**OMD'S sorry this took soo long i kinda had writers block TT^TT**

**Chapter 7**

**ENJOY XD**

* * *

_Rukia finally managed to speak the words "Yes"_

* * *

Ichigo didn't want to admit it but, he was happy that Rukia had said yes to his offer. He had a spare room in his apartment anyway, so he most probably would've said Rukia could come over to talk or if she ever needed a friend, Ichigo was always there for his friends, there was something about Rukia that made him want to help her but now she would be living with him.

So the both of them had finished the breakfast Ichigo had paid for and started walking back towards Ichigo place. The both of them had taken the longer route to Ichigo's apartment. Ichigo didn't want to take the shortcut through the alleyway, he didn't the memories of last night to resurface in Rukia's mind. She was fragile enough already. They had finally got to Ichigo apartment after 20 minutes of slow walking. The two had been silent throughout the whole trip to Ichigo's place, yet the two seemed to have enjoyed the silence and the company of the each other even if they did't talk.

Ichigo smiled to himself. _"maybe having Rukia around won't be so bad"_ her thought.

Ichgio had unlocked the door as the two entered. It wasn't the best or biggest of places, but it was better than what Rukia had expected. The place was well-kept, the kitchen was just a walk away from the living space there was. She noticed the two bedrooms were next to each other and the bathroom opposite them both.

"This room is my one" Ichigo had pointed towards the room that was closes to the kitchen. "And this one can be your's, sorry about the mess in there, after graduating from university my dad had sent my all my old stuff in my room, and I've kinda put them in this room, we can always tidy it up later" Ichigo chuckled and scratched the back of his neck as he led Rukia to the room next to his.

The room was fair-sized it had a wardrobe inside and a bed in the corner of the room by the window facing the outside, seeing all the passer-bys. She then noticed all the boxes that were scattered around the room, and a guitar lying on the bed.

"You play the guitar?" Rukia whispered.

"Huh? oh, that, yeah i used to play was i was younger" Ichigo replied cooly.

Rukia had then decided that she would just clear some boxes out the way and stay in the room ichgio had given her, she didn't want to be a bother to him seeing as how he's letting her stay there with him.

_"How much is in just one box?, these things are heavy!"_ Rukia had thought. Then as she had finally picked one up, she lifted with too much force and became unbalanced, luckily Ichigo had still been in the room and finally snapped out of his day dream, rushed forward and held onto the box Rukia had gripped tightly, Rukia had finally regained her balance again.

"Careful Rukia! If you need any help just ask, you not alone you know" Ichigo had said with concern,he wanted Rukia to know he was there if she ever needed him. The two had them finally realised that their hands were touching as they were holding onto the box. Their faces immediately turned red then they had both dropped the box, Rukia had managed to turn around looking embarrassed but Ichigo however, The box had landed on his foot.

"OW shit!" Ichigo had said, then tugged his foot from under the box and sat on the bed. Rukia had turned around and noticed what happened, shock and guilt had built up inside her.

Rukia's mind was focused on Ichigo she thought it if Ichigo never met her he wouldn't be in pain as he has been since yesterday._"If i didn't drop the box that would have happened"_ Rukia thought she then walk and sat on the bed next to Ichigo. "Sorry Ichigo! it's my fault..I shouldn't have dropped the box" She spoke louder this time like she was used to being around Ichigo. Ichigo turned to look at her and saw the guilt in her violet eyes..getting lost again. Rukia had then put her head down, and Ichigo was out of his trance.

"Hey Rukia, it's not your fault I-"

"It is! Even if it was only your foot this time, but what if it was something much worse, like that bullet wound you took, it's my fault I don't-"

Ichigo had winced at the memory, the feeling in his foot had returned and stopped Rukia from talking, he had gently pinned her to the bed. "Rukia, listen to me! It's not you fault! Stop blaming yourself for everything, and as far as I'm concerned, the bullet wound was Renji's fault not your's! And stop putting yourself down so much!" He had shouted "I'm sorry i shouted at you, you just..need to listen and trust me Rukia.." Ichigo had whispered in her ear, Rukia eyes on the verge of tears, Ichigo had got off her and as she let one tear fall Ichigo had cupped her face in his hand and gently stroked away the tear with his thumb.

"I'll leave you to get settled in" Ichigo whispered and walked out the room, leaving Rukia with her thought's and her memories of what just happened.

Rukia had replayed that memory over and over again, she knew what Ichigo had said was true, but she couldn't help but blame herself. Now her thought's were taken over by _whats ifs?:_

_What if he doesn't talk to me again?_

_What if he doesn't want to see me over again?_

_What if she wasn't useless and didn't blame herself?_

_What if she never met Ichigo?_

_Why were her thought's filled up so much of Ichigo Kurosaki? _

_What made him someone special to her?_

* * *

As Ichigo walked out the room, thinking about what he had said to Rukia.

_"What if i hurt her feelings? Did i take thing's too far?" _He had thought. He then walked into his own room, shut the door behind him and laid on his bed.

His room wasn't anything special, like Rukia's room i had a wardrobe and his bed in the corner but with no window. His room was just simple and clean, his had a desk that was filled with files of his work. He walked over to the chair that accompanied the Desk and started doing his work. Not that he could do much, his mind was set on those _what ifs? _you get when you go to bed. His mind filled with thoughts like:

_What if she hates him?_

_Do you think she'll talk to him again?_

_Would she runs off and never sees him again?_

_What if he never met Rukia?_

_Why were his thought's consumed by Rukia Kuchiki?_

_What made her someone special to him?_

* * *

**END XD **


	8. Byakua Kuchiki-

**Hey GUYS XD **

**Chapter 8**

**ENJOY XD**

* * *

The two had avoided each other for the rest of the day and just stayed in their rooms. Once again it was Ichigo who had broken the silence between the two when he had asked if Rukia wanted to go with him to the store to get food for dinner. She had declined his offer and Ichigo had left for the store without saying any other word to each other. Rukia was alone with her thoughts'

_Should I have just gone with him? why is he so kind to me, I've done nothing to deserve this kindness and warm feeling Ichigo gives to me..._ She thought she had curled up into a ball on the bed and closed her eyes wondering, a tear slipped down her cheek once again, but Ichigo was not here to make her tear disappear like he did once before.

**-With Ichigo-**

Ichigo had finally got to the store after a 20 minute walk. His mind only focused on Rukia. _Is she okay? Why does she blame herself for everything? she needs to break that habit now_ He thought. He had set it as some sort of mission to stop Rukia for blaming herself for everything that happens.  
As he was in the store, he mindlessly walked around, not noticing a man and accidentally nudged him.

"My bad I-"

"Watch where you're going" The man said, Ichigo had finally taken notice of the man, he was a little taller than himself, a scowl plastered on his face, it look like his face was always like that, he had black hair with kenseikan (The hair clips xD), lets just get one thing straight, Ichigo did no like the look of them man at all. He always hated people who looked at him like he was scum of the earth.

"Geez, fine" Ichigo Replied, but the man had already walked away. "man whats his problem!?" Ichigo said aloud to no one.

Some random girls popped out of nowhere and started attacking Ichigo saying "How could you not know Byakuya-Sama" and other shouting "He's a god"

_And i was only talking to myself..then again who talk to them self_ He thought and sweat dropped, he can be a real idiot sometimes. After prying away from 'Byakuya's' fangirls as they rushed off to find him he had finally manage to get what he needed for later, paid for the food and rushed off home, glad he'd be away from those fan girls and Byakuya and glad he see Rukia again. He never understood why he had such an attachment to a girl he just met.

* * *

**-At the apartment-**

Rukia was still in her room. Ichigo had knocked it slightly and her opened it to find that Rukia had fallen asleep on the floor. Ichigo signed, gently lifted the small women without waking her as he placed her on the bed and put the quilt over her. He then noticed around her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying and her cheeks still damp.

At that moment Ichigo had not control over his body and cupped her face, and tried to wiped away remaining tear on her face. He then leaned forwards and slightly kissed her forehead. Then he suddenly regained control and his eyes widened at the realization of what he had done and walked out he room.

_What was i thinking?_ Ichigo thought. The feel of Rukia's skin had left a tingling sensation on his lips. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about it, so he just shook his head and prepared dinner for the two.

-One hour later-

Rukia had woken up and found herself on the bed and not the floor where she slept because she thought she didn't deserve to sleep on a bed. Then one thing or someone came to mind.

_Ichigo..._

Then see smelt something in the air of the apartment, being curious she decided to venture out to the living room and slowing started walking towards the kitchen. _"I never did get a good look at the kitchen"_ she thought and walking into the kitchen she found that it was big enough to have a dining table in it and there were two chairs and plates were already set on the table.

"Ah Rukia, finally woken up I see" Ichigo had said as he popped out of no-where.

"Yeah I guess" She replied

"Well come one food ready!" Ichigo said with joy.

"For me?" Rukia asked.

"Yep me and you, did you think I let you starve I mean really? That's mean of you to think Rukia" Ichigo had said crossed his arms and looked away.

"I didn't like that you stupid strawberry!" Rukia had shouted then quickly covered her mouth.

"What you call me?" Ichigo leaned in towards her with a grin on his face. Rukia's face had turned red at the closeness.

"Stupid strawberry! You wanna hear it again!" Rukia Shouted _what's with this guy first he nice then weird then nice again and now this...but there something about him that makes me want to smile_ she thought.

The two of them had finally settled down and started to eat their sukiyaki Ichigo had prepared, surprisingly to the both of them it tasted good, who would've thought Ichigo could cook. The two had eaten in silence, but like before they enjoyed each other's company, that was until Ichigo had starting throwing his now cold sukiyaki as Rukia, which resulted in a food war between the two.

The two of them were having fun, no-one would ever had guess that after everything Rukia's been through she was the one who laughed and smiled the most out of the two during the fight. The two had moved to the living room after Ichigo suggested that they watch a film. Everything was going fin, until Ichigo opened his big mouth.

"Hey, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to.." Ichigo had replied looking straight at Rukia, she had just nodded and Ichigo continued "What's your brother name?"

Dead silence. Rukia didn't know if she should tell him, but it was only his name right? Not like he was ever going to run into him. Wrong.

"Byakuya-"

Ichigo's eyes had widened, he finally knew that the man that look down on him, was Byakuya Kuchiki, the one who had started the abuse towards Rukia. His fist clenched, why didn't he not notice And why didn't he do something about it?

* * *

**END XD**

**Man guys hope ya like it , sorry if they all seem OC, tell me if they are getting way to OC plz XD **

**Thanks guys xD**


	9. Flash Back

**Finally got this one done XD**

**ENJOY XD**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_"Byakuya"_

Lets just say, Ichigo's first impression on him was not positive at all, but of course, you would've probably figured that out by now. Rukia had now regretted the choice to tell Ichigo who her brother is, or was, after all he's done, she would never accept him as her brother.

_'He never thought of me as a sister why should i think of him as a brother'_ She thought, she was shocked at herself, she had never thought that was about her ''Nii-sama'' like that before.

She had noticed that Ichigo was sitting there next to her, doing his best to watch the film he had suggested they watch but his mind was trying to take in past events that occurred to him. His hand were clamped shut, they had rested on him lap. He looked down obviously not interesting in trying to watch the film.

Rukia had reluctantly place her small hand gently on Ichigo's. He look at her, he was proud, proud that she was able to reach out and comfort him, it made him smile to himself, he'd only admit it to himself that he liked her soft, gentle, warm hands she had place on his hand. Rukia was freaking out on the inside, it was a shock to her that Ichigo hadn't tried to pull away, she never done this before, yet she wanted to make sure she was...whats the word...comforting him properly.

_'What do people do while comforting someone, this is hard'_ Rukia though.

The two of them were just sitting there, like that for a while, either not knowing what to do next or just enjoying the comfort that person gives them. Ichigo and then placed his free hand on Rukia's hand which was still placed on his other, he slowly turned his head towards her slowly.

"Rukia, I-I met your brother earlier, and just let him walk away, I'm sorry, I should've said something, I should've don something-"

"Ichigo, no, please, just, promise me you won't do anything stupi-" Rukia pleaded

"No Rukia! He hurt you from the beginning someone need to tell him straight, I can't let him walk away after everything he's done.." Ichigo was enraged a sudden fury had flowed throughout his body, angry at none but himself and of course Byakuya and Renji.

_'Never will those two touch or hurt Rukia ever again, not while i'm still breathing that's a promise I'm will to keep'_ He thought.

**-With Renji-**  
Damn, that guy..what was his name..Ichi-something maybe? Renji thought. For the past two days Renji had manage to heal faster than usual seeing as Ichigo had only managed to conflict only a minor injury to the head and to a rib, the force of that punch was stronger, so it was simple, Renji only needed to be stronger.  
Sure Ichigo had three people teach him all that he knows, but Renji had a mentor that he himself has wanted to surpass the whole time, it was none other than Byakuya, the brother of his ''one and only love''.

_-Flashback to when it began-_

It was the Forth year of high school he had fallen ''in love'' with the silent girl who always sat in the back of the class always gazing out the window. He had admired her from the day he saw he in the snow.

There she was her white coat that had stopped at her knees, a pure white scarf , snow had already formed on the ground and now it was snowing again. She was just there in the middle of the park on her own, the other teens were having snow fights or had found a sledge. She was different from others, she was twirling in the snow. Snowflakes had landed in her black hair, ure white next to black, Renji had never seen such a sight. Before he had the chance to say something or approach her, she had started singing.

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_  
_And don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

Renji was stunned, he had never heard something like that before, but her could help but think that there might have been a meaning behind them possibly? He had finally had the courage to walk over to the girl and befriend her.

_-Two years later into flashback-_

The two had finally started dating only a couple months ago, since the two were dating, Renji felt that her had to tell her his life story, in return Rukia would too, as she told him about Byakuya and how their parents never did anything to stop them, it was Renji's turn to speak.

"Rukia, I promise, no, I vow never to harm you in any way, I'll die before that happens" He said, confident that he would keep that vow.

_-Three years into flashback-_

Everything was over by now. School, the two didn't even bother with college or University The two had moved in with each other and both very happy about it.

Renji had found some work, wasn't the best but he did it anyway. On his way home one day he ran into Byakuya. Byakuya had saw him grabbed his arm and said:

"come with me" Renji had no choice but to follow seeing as Byakuya had a tough grip on him.  
"For this day forth you will not go to that thing you call a job and come here understood" Byakuya had said. Renji can see the wealth of Byakuya Kuchiki but what he was wearing, a suit , Renji wondered if it was worth more than what he'd made in all his life.

"Hmph...fine..I don't see whats init for me tho" Renji replied.

"I am going to willingly teach how to keep your woman and others around you in their place" Byakuya had said firmly.

"Why?"

"You are dating Rukia, correct" Renji nodded "Keep her in place otherwise she'll just run off with another guy before you know it"

_Could that be true? Rukia wouldn't do that to me could she?_ Renji thought.

From that day Renji was never the same again. He went to Byakuya the next day, he had just thrown insults about Rukia towards him all the time making him pissed off all the time, going home frustrated and confused, was what he was saying true and every time he went to Byakuya he always try to hit him but fail Byakuya could easily dodge any attack that Renji would throw at him, one day he'll manage it hit him , in the whole process of this Renji had become a more violent and aggressive person, then become really possessive and if he'd even suspect something he would abuse Rukia.

He was never the same ever again. Byakuya had ''brainwashed'' him.

**-End of flashback, still with Renji-**

"I kill the man who took her and claim what's mine" Renji had spoken out loud, while laying down on his bed.

"Hope you have fun for the next couple of weeks, Rukia 'cuz then I'm coming for ya" and with that he finally managed to get to sleep

* * *

**End of Chapter 9 XD**

**Wow that took a while thanks for reading guys. Hope it was good xD**


	10. Going to work!

**Hey guys! Man I thank you guys enough for reviewing but give you another chapter xD**

**ENJOY ! XD **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

While Renji had a day of frustration, Ichigo and Rukia's day was peaceful, that was, after Rukia had someone calmed him. She panicked at first they hands were still entwined, she pulled away, and then saw Ichigo's honey colored eyes that were once full with joy and laughter had been replaced with dull brown full with hatred…Was it because she pulled away? If not what eyes was he mad about? So to avoid anything, she instantly looked down.

As if reading her mind Ichigo spoke softly "It's okay, I'm not made at, you I'm still mad at myself, for not doing anything, mad at Byakuya, Rukia…I know you might've heard this before maybe but I'm going to say it. Look at me Rukia" He had said placing his index finger under her chin raising it up finally look at her dead in the eye and continued "I'm not going to let me touch you, come near you Rukia...Not while I'm still standing…I don't want you to be alone tomorrow in this apartment all by yourself, so get up bright an early, cuz you're coming to work with me" he said as a smile had plastered his face.

"Wow Ichigo, you can change your mood instantly" Rukia sweat dropped. For the rest of the day the two had just sat there watching the film, but then suddenly the two had ignored the movie and had started talking about their lives. Well, it was mainly Ichigo who had done the talking, but Rukia answered the odd question here and there.

She had found out a lot about Ichigo in the hours that had flown by. She found out that he has two younger sisters who are twins, Yuzu and Karin, his father was a nutcase and stupid but he had his serious and caring moments and was always there for his sisters and himself. She had found out that Ichigo's mother had died when he was a child. He friends, lot like his father were all nut cases in their own ways. He had also mention about his work life and told her what to do at the place and what not to do.

The two of them were there for hours, night had quickly fell and the two of them failed to realize that the film had finished hours ago. Ichigo yawned, stood up and stretched and said:

"Wow! How long we been sitting here it's 11 c'mon we better go to bed I'll wake you up tomorrow okay?" Ichigo had said and walked off to his room while Rukia just gave a small nod.

As she was sure Ichigo was in his room, she quietly waked to her and shut the door walking over to the bed. She sat on the bed, looked up to the ceiling and thought:

_Yeah, tomorrow…._

**_-Tommorow-_**

Ichigo's alarm had woken him up at 7:30 he'd have another hour before he would have to get to work _oh yeah, Rukia's gotta get ready too!_ Ichigo had then jumped off his bed and walked over to his wardrobe, putting on his usual attire and walked over to Rukia's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Rukia…you up?" He asked. He got no reply, so he opened the door. This time her saw that Rukia had slept on the bed, but with no quilt and it look like she was going to freeze to death, it was winter and the apartment gets cold at nights, he'd have to remind himself to tell Rukia that.

He was about to wake her up when he remembered what happened last time, and the events that followed. He took a step back wondering how he was going to wake her up. Pulling himself together and walked back to the bed where Rukia laid, he had touched her shoulder, it was like touching ice, cold, yet her skin was soft and delicate, luckily the girl has not got any scars from what Ichigo could see, just the odd bruises here and there on her legs, and the rope burns around her ankles.

Ignoring the pain in his chest that was increasing, he managed to whisper "Rukia" while she just mumbles something.

"Hey Rukia, wake up already!" Ichigo had said in a louder voice, just loud enough to wake up Rukia. Her eyes now wide as she seen Ichigo's face an inch or so away from her face, she screamed and jumped up hitting Ichigo on the head at the same time

"Okay, now that was a wakeup call…" Ichigo mumbled while rubbing his forehead.

"You're telling me..." Rukia whispered and rolled her eyes why mimicking Ichigo's action and rubbed her forehead also and slowly drifting back off to the land of dreams.

"Don't go back to sleep now Rukia! C'mon!" Ichigo said as he grabbed her by the shoulder and started shaking her, making the poor girl dazed.

"OK! OK! OK! I'm up!" she shouted, Ichigo had stopped shaking her and finally led her out the apartment.

"Ichigo..I haven't had any breakfast, were we going?" Rukia complained like a three-year old, due to being around Ichigo for almost two days, was it possible that her personality was starting to show again? She had almost forgotten she even had one.

The two of them had arrived to the clinic at about 8:10; they still had some time before they Ichigo had to start work. So like when they had met, just a day ago, Ichigo had gently grasped a hold of Rukia's hand and walked off to the cafeteria. There he found Sue, and she instantly smiled.

"What's up Ichigo? You're here a lil' early don't ya think?" She asked

"Well, yeah, that's only because I wanted breakfast here, no big deal" He replied casually.

"See you've brought your girlfriend" Sue said and as if on cue Ichigo's and Rukia's face's lit up and Ichigo sweat dropped.

"I've thought we've been through this she is not my girlfriend!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then why do I always see the two of you holding hands" Sue smirked, score for Sue 1. Score of Ichigo 0.

"Just, shut up and give us the usual Sue" Ichigo mumbled while he heard Sue's crackling laugh from the kitchen. Ichigo led Rukia to the table and they both sat down.

By now Sue had come out from the staff kitchen and brought them out what they had yesterday, and the two of them ate in silence, it was only when they head a high-pitched voice that broke the silence.

* * *

**END**

**People, Do you really think this story is good? Would you believe I'm only getting a C in English, well i guess that's fair enough XD**

**Thanks for reading guys much appreciated ! XD**


	11. Orihime and The day in work

_**Hey guys this ones finally up XD**_

_**ENJOY XD**_

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

_It was only when they head a high pitched voice that broke the silence._

* * *

The voice had screamed Ichigo and everyone around had groaned, it was too early in the morning to be dealing with this woman.

_Orihime Inoue_. The woman who Ichigo was child-hood friends with, he found it a 'coincidence' that she wanted to become a nurse like Ichigo had wanted to be a doctor, like his father. It was a 'coincidence' also that she went to the same university and the same work place. Ichigo really could never get rid of the girl, he always put up with it and never said anything.

Orihime, however, had planned everything out from child-hood, first moment she had set her eyes on Ichigo she knew he was the one for her, she just needed to convince him that she was the one for him.

* * *

**-Flashback to when they were children-**

A seven-year old Orihime had just moved to karakura town and was just about to start her very first day of school and let's just say, the word nervous was an understatement, the girl could barely walk to the school her legs were shaking that much, she either stuttered in her speech or she never even spoke a word, not even to her own brother Sora, who was taking her to school.

"Relax lil' Hime-chan, you'll be fine" Her brother had laughed.

Her brother was able to stay strong for the two of them after their parents divorced, they were now living with their father in karakura town. He was the only person is Orihime's life would could really make her smile.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" a seven-year old Orihime said.

"haha! I'm sorry but the name suit's ya lil' Hime-chan" Sora replied.

She had stomped on his fit making him welp in pain. Orihime had just laughed at his pain and skipped off as the school came into view. By time the two got there they had split apart as Sora was in the upper school and Orihime was in the lower.

Orihime had reached the classroom, and as she entered there were little desk's and chair's for the young children to sit on. Orihime had manage to get a good look at some of the other children who were just sitting there talking to each other wanting for the teach to start, she had finally noticed the women standing in front of the class telling everyone to settle down, when they had, the teacher had walked up to her and bent down to Orihime's height and asked her to introduce herself to class.

"H-H-Hi...I-I'm...O-Orihime I-Inoue...H-Hope we c-can be f-f-friends" The girl face had turned red of embarrassment and she had looked down and her shoes. The teacher had pointed to the seat to an orange hair kid who was aimlessly looked out the window smiling.

"Ichigo, since you love the outdoors so much, help Orihime settle in please" The teacher had towards the boy.

"Yes Ms. Yoshida" The boy replied.

Orhime had sat next to Ichigo on one of the chairs, their desk's connected to each other's. The boy had turned to face Orihime and with a big smile that always seemed to be plastered on his face and said:

"Hi! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?"

Five-year old Orihime sweat dropped "Um…w-weren't you l-listening to the t-teacher?" she asked.

"OH! I'm sorry, I guess I didn't really pay that much attention" He said nervously laughing while scratching the back of his next.

_''He looks so cute" _Orihime had thought _''I could grow to like him" _

"Orihime Inoue" She had replied with a smile.

"Okay, Orihime! Let's be friends!" Ichigo had said with an even bigger smile on his face.

And from that moment on they were and Orihime knew that she would like him. She knew whatever he did, she would do, 'til the end.

* * *

**-End of flashback and back to present moment-**

Before Orihime had shouted Ichigo she had noticed that he wasn't alone, and she was surprised to find the same person she spotted him with about two days ago.

_"Who is she and whys she with Ichigo!?" _She had thought, she had saw Ichigo laughing. **_Her _**Ichigo laughing, at something that woman said? _''never! Not while I'm around!"_ She continued to think before she shouted:

_"Ichigo!"_

Ichigo had looked pass Rukia and saw Orihime standing there, she walked over to them and took a sit in the middle of the two (Rukia was sitting one end and Ichigo was at another). Rukia had noticed the girl was wearing casual clothes a little too tight and the skirt she wore…Rukia didn't even want to think about it.

_"Is this what nurses wear nowadays" _Rukia had thought, she had zoned out from the idle chit-chat Orihime and Ichigo were having. More like Orihime attempting to chat up Ichigo and in the process Ichigo being oblivious to the whole thing. She had only heard small amounts off their conversation and Rukia wanted to puke. She was snapped back into the real world when he had heard Orihime say:

"So who's this Ichigo?" She asked with fake interest. Her face had turned to Rukia, so Ichigo could not see her face and Orihime had glared at Rukia.

Rukia only thoughts were _"What the heck!? Ichigo this is a friend of yours, dude don't you see this!?" _

But Ichigo had just replied "This is a friend of mine; she'll be staying at mine for a while. Orihime meet Rukia and Rukia this is Orihime''

"Nice to meet you Rukia" Orihime had said with a smile. _"Really 'cause I could think otherwise" _Rukia thought but she just replied back with:

"It's nice to meet to two"

Orihime had immediately turned her attention back to Ichigo her hand now on his upper arm commenting on how strong he is. When Ichigo would try and talk to Rukia Orihime would say something that would catch his interest and start and started talking to her again all she did was laugh like a little school girl and every time she would over to Rukia she would just smirk and the one time she mouthed the words "You jealous yet?"

Rukia was shocked and filled with anger; never had she wanted to hit someone as much as she wanted to hit this woman who was now sitting extremely close to Ichigo and Ichigo didn't even care!

_"What the hell Ichigo!? Back away now before I make you! I'm a really jealous of this pathetic nurse? Wait…What!?" _Rukia had thought, she mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

Then suddenly Orihime had pouted "Well…I best go change into my uniform, see you later Ichigo. Bye Rukia" She laughed, got up and walked away.

"Well…we best get moving too come one Rukia" Ichigo got up and lead Rukia down a corridor; they stooped at the end and came across a door which had "Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki" written on it. Ichigo had then opened the door. It looked pretty much the same as the room where Ichigo had placed her in when they met.

Throughout the day, Ichigo was bombarded with patients and Rukia was barely able to talk to him, there were only a few occasions where Ichigo had asked her to do something for him and luckily for her she did not see Orihime for the rest of the day.

Rukia was out doing and errand for Ichigo when she had noticed some of the other Doctors head home, She smiled to herself, the day was almost over so she had sprinted back to Ichigo's patient room. She found him talking his last patient of the day, when Ichigo had noticed her and smiled. He said to the patient what he had too and the patient let himself out. Ichigo had then finally packed up.

"C'mon Rukia, we can go home now" Ichigo had said with a smile.

"Um…Ichigo…just out of curiosity, whats your relationship with that woman this morning?" Rukia asked.

"You mean Orihime?" Rukia nodded, Ichigo laughed "Me and her go way back, but lately she won't leave me alone and it's kinda creepy" He continued.

"And how long is 'way back'?" She asked.

"Since, iIdunno, we were six, seven maybe" He replied.

"So you don't like her?" She asked.

"Of Course I like her, but it wouldn't go anything further than being a friend with her, she talks more than I can listen" Ichigo had said.

Rukia signed with relief, there was no way that Ichigo would like someone like her.

Ichigo just laughed again "Whats with the questions Rukia? Why you jealous?"

Rukia's face turned red. "No! I am not, why would I be!?" she shouted, Ichigo just laughed again, he had never found someone who would get mad at him just because he asked a question.

Once he was done laughing he managed to say "C'mon let's go" and with that he dragged Rukia back to the apartment Reminded himself not to take Rukia to work with him ever again.

* * *

**END XD**

**Thanks for reading guys much appreciated xD **


	12. Recognizing feelings?

**OMGOSH GUYS SOOOOO SORRY it's was my birthday last week and i got caught up in well..cake! xD **

**I know terrible excuse, I'm not worthy to be a writer with no dedication (Apart from you guys) or get distracted so easily TT^TT**

**BUT...ENJOY XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The next couple of days went by really quickly for Ichigo and Rukia and in those days the bond between Ichigo and Rukia had gotten stronger and stronger each passing minute. Everyone could see the thing going on between the two and it was so obvious, so how did the two not see it? Sure the two had pointless arguments from time to time but they never really meant anything, they were pointless things like who turn to make dinner (they took it in turns) and one night they had forgotten whos turn it was, let's just say the argument had resulted into none of them eating that night.

Each day the two would laugh together, be seen together and were inseparable even when Orihime had tried to steal away Ichigo's attention, his mind would still be on Rukia and even after Orihime had threaten Rukia to stay away from Ichigo, she would always cling to him. After that day was done which Ichigo was glad it was over, Rukia and he were walking home as the sun was setting.

"Hey Ichigo…we should really should hurry if we wanna be home before it gets dark" Rukia says 5outspokenly.

_"Wow, Rukia's able to speak with confidence now" _Ichigo thought but unbeknownst to him a smile had formed on his face…that was until he felt someone smack him across the back of his head.

"Hey Ichigo! Stop daydreaming and keep moving!" Rukia shouted in his ear. Ichigo had then thought that he would tease Rukia and smirked.

"Yes Rukia! I hear you Rukia! I'm moving Rukia!" Ichigo said moving quicker as Rukia had to run to keep up with him. He could see the irk that formed on her head. He just laughed not caring that he would get another slap on the back of his head…again.

''_Could it be that I…like her…I'll have to ask someone who knows about things like this"_ He thought as he place the key into the lock and opened the door, he shook his head trying to forget about his thoughts as he jumped over the couch and sat on it and searched for the remote. Rukia had finally managed to poke her head through the door, last time is just walked in Ichigo had paint seeing as he was painting his room and had splattered Rukia with left over paint he had. It took poor Rukia two days to finally get the paint off her.

She signed and walked into the apartment, cautiously, you never really knew what Ichigo was going to do next. She took a seat next to him, she noticed that he was tensed; she wanted to ask why but decided to go against it, she didn't want to make him any more tensed than he already was.

_'What's up with him' _Rukia wondered.

Whereas Ichigo was kinda freaking out.

_'Crap she's right next to me…do I tell her I like her? Should I make a move on her?' _Ichigo thought to himself. He then felt something against his shoulder. He had realized that Rukia must have fallen asleep sometime during the movie and fell against him. Ichigo freaked out even more on the inside.

_'Damn, now what…Do I wake her? No it is pretty late … and she did have a rough day' _Ichigo thought '_I probably should put her into her room, but I like her here with me…' _Ichigo then stayed still for a moment before deciding to put his arm around Rukia, holding her there for a moment.

Grudgingly he got up, had carried Rukia bridal-style to her room and placed her on her bed. Before he left his placed his lips to where they were grazing Rukia. He got up not whispering:

_'Goodnight Rukia'_

He saw a small smile form on her face and left.

**-Rukia's dream-**

It was dark, raining. She was all alone in that same alleyway. She heard the laughter's of the many people who hurt her and there were many. She could hear the voices, of the ones she loved and the people who she'd called family., the ones that were held close in her hearts.

_'You'll never get anywhere in life.. .'_

_'You discus me…'_

_'Why are you even still alive Rukia...'_

_'Out of people to look like you look like __**her**__…'_

By now the voices had become louder and louder and were on repeat as they were all roaring with laughter and by the sounds of things they weren't going to stop anytime soon. Rukia had crawled into a ball and covered her ears, hoping she wouldn't be able to hear them but no avail.

_'Make it stop! Make it stop!' _she thought.

Then a white light had came from the opening, she had seen a tall shadowy figure just standing there, then the laughter and voice had died down. The figure had gotten closer and closer towards Rukia, she closed her eyes terrified of the figure. As it bent down to her level it's hand had reached out and it placed it's hand on her shoulder. There was only one person she knew who would do this…

_Ichigo…_

The figured had then proven that it as Ichigo, but then it do something Rukia never thought (Dream) Ichigo would do. He gently placed his lips on hers.

Before Rukia could respond (Dream) Ichigo pulled away and whispered:

_Goodnight Rukia_

With that she smiled and fell into a sleepless dream for the rest of the night. The only thing on her mind was Ichigo Kurosaki.

**-End of dream-**

What Rukia didn't know what that the same time (Dream) Ichigo had kissed her was the same time the real Ichigo had kissed her.

And what Ichigo didn't know was that Rukia was Dreaming about him. He was laying in his bed thinking about the girl in the other room, Rukia Kuchiki.

And what the BOTH of them didn't know was that there would be someone waiting for the both of them at the beginning of the day at the clinic.

As the sun was beginning to rise a person on a 'morning stroll' was up and about near the clinic impatiently waiting for something or someone.

"Just you wait…I'll get you Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki" They said with a smirk plastered on their face.

* * *

**END XD**

**Sorry guys I always leave chapters on cliffhangers! Review and tell me what you think you guys are my only motivation !xD**


	13. The encounter

**Hey guys! Man it's be ages since I updated so I thought I would today ! XD**

**Warning: Contain HistuKarin (sorry for those who don't like it! It just fitted in with the stroy!) XD**

**Also : Sorry if the fighting scene is rubbish I can't write fight scenes! .**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_Just you wait…I'll get you Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki" They said with a smirk plastered on their face._

Ichigo and Rukia had walked towards the clinic not expected what would come next, how carefree they were laughing and joking as if nothing was just going on in the world, it was just those two. They never saw it coming.

Rukia had spotted someone leaning against the side of the clinic, eyes widen, she really didn't think that he would come back after someone stood up to him like Ichigo did, yes, that's right it was Renji standing there waiting for the arrival of the two. He was there between the alleyway that was between the clinic and another house that was blocked off. It was only until they got to the alleyway the Ichigo had realized who it was, It was had to make him out the alleyway was covered in darkness, the sun never touched the alleyway.

"Ha, never thought I see you again" Ichigo said the smile wiped off his face and now replace with his infamous frown.

"Well, I said I'd be back didn't I?" Renji said and stood up from leaning on the wall and stepped out of the alleyway, showing his face with a sadistic grin on his face. "I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time w-" Renji was cut off by a fist to his face, he fell to the ground.

"Cut the Chit-Chat I don't have time you" Ichigo said walking off by Renji had flipped up to his feet grabbed Ichigo arm and flipped him over to the ground in the dark alleyway, Ichigo felt pain shoot through his back.

'_Damn that hurt, maybe he has gotten stronger, but there's no way I'm giving in. He's not taking Rukia!'_ Ichigo thought he sprung back up ignoring the pain.

"Wow, still able to stand I see?" Renji said emotionlessly, Ichigo didn't reply, just stood there, with his head down to the ground his fist clenched. Rukia in the midst of things stood there stricken with fear, what was she supposed to do? She fell to the ground screaming ''STOP!" she didn't look up at the two she just heard the sound of punching.

Renji had the upper hand Ichigo refused to fight back he just took them. Renji ignore what little protests that Rukia gave him. Renji gave Ichigo the final blow sending Ichigo into the wall and the end of the alleyway, he just laid there. It looked like he wasn't moving. Renji just laughed.

"Is that it, man I kinda expected better than that but I guess I overestimated you, Rukia Come we're going back" he said as he walked over to Rukia froze on the spot she couldn't do anything she tried to run but her legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground Renji just simply dragged her by the arm back to the opening of the alley. She cried as she saw Ichigo just lying there. That was until she heard something.

"Did…you really think I…WOULD GO DOWN AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Ichigo stood up his hair still covered his parts of his face but you could see the trail of blood dripped down from his forehead.

Ichigo then took off at a great speed towards Renji, that he almost didn't see him. Ichigo was ready to end this within one go, that was, until Renji picked up Rukia and used her as a shield. Ichigo just noticed and stopped an inch away from Rukia's face.

"How could you use someone like that!?" Ichigo asked/shouted.

"Simple really you just put them in front of you" Renji said as he trew Rukia to the ground and, not expecting it, a loud bang was heard and brews flew in the distance, Ichigo was shot in the gut. How could he forget that Renji had his gun, Zabimaru? Eyes widen Ichigo fell to the ground feeling cold.

"Ha, I did it, I won!" Renji shouted and laughed like a mad man, he had done what he needed to do, kill Ichigo Kurosaki and claim back his prize, Rukia kuchiki who was lying unconscious on the ground. Then suddenly a cold air came into the alleyway, it sent shivers down Renji's spine. He turned around to see someone standing in the entrance of the alleyway, blocking any escape route that Renji had.

"Geez Kurosaki, you do sure love being in people business don't you?" the person said scratching the back of their head and then signed.

"T-Toshiro?" Ichigo said spitting blood out.

"I told you a thousand times now…It's Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro said.

"Who the hell are you?"Renji spat out.

"Just an acquaintance you'll never meet again'' He answered running in charging at Renji. Renji threw a fist and Toshiro but ducked easily giving him a hefty blow to the stomach by his high kick. Renji spat out blood on the impact and flew across the alleyway like Ichigo had done previously. He got back up flying his fist at Toshiro but he simply dodges all Renji's attacks.

"You randomly dlying your fist out like that won't work of me!" Toshiro ducked another fist punch Renji in the same place he kicked him, Renji now winded from the attack Toshiro thought '_Now is the time to end this' _ he jumped back away from Renji, jumped up high in the air did a front flip and extended his leg and it make contact with Renji's head smashing it full force into the ground. Toshiro jumped back and ran over to Ichigo.

"Hey, Kurosaki, you holding up alright?" Toshiro asked with no emotion.

"I-I'll be fine…soon enough but…why did you help?" Ichigo asked, the pain wasn't subsiding and it wasn't going to go anywhere anytime too. He was so lucky he was next to the clinic.

"Because, I…don't wanna see Karin cry over her brother's death" he whispered, he was embarrassed, you'd think that after 2 years of being in a relationship with her he be used to saying things like that, but no, not him.

"Ha…then I guess…I don't have to worry about kicking Karin's boyfriend's ass… later on in life" Ichigo said then passed out from loss of blood. From the great force of being thrown to the ground Rukia had only just regain consciousness. Ignoring her pain she shot up and ran over to Ichigo and Toshiro.

"Ichigo!"

"Hey, don't worry he'll be fine, but he won't if we stay here any longer!" Toshiro said and grabbed Ichigo and went inside the clinic. He sorted out Ichigo while another nurse checked out Rukia to see if she had any injuries. When the nurse was done with Rukia, she went to see Ichigo. She saw him on a bed unconscious still.

"He lost a lot of blood" Rukia jumped she didn't even notice that Toshiro had entered the room "But the doofus should be fine, he doesn't know when to give in, show tell me what happened?" He insisted.

"It's kind of a long story…" Rukia said trying to convince him to forget about it.

"Well, we have time" he said. Rukia signed she may as well tell him whats going on.

**-With Renji-**

Renji had finally regained consciousness and got up slowly. His body was aching all over, dried up blood was mixed in his own hair that was now down and now spiked up. He could barely move. He gathered up what strength he had stood up slowly holding on to the wall and he walked out of the alleyway and back to his where he could rest. The damage inflicted on him only cause him to become unconscious and feel dizzy as the after math making things hard for him as he walked back.

"Damn wasn't expecting some freak to join the bastard" He said out loud, he saw the battle reply on and on in his mind thinking that he would've won if the other guy never came into it. "Damn I have no choice now do I?" He asked no-one but himself.

Some little boy across the road in the park had seen Renji trying to walk back to his place. The boy ran over to Renji and just stared at him. Renji then noticed the boy and saw he had violet eyes that reminded him of a certain someone and Renji burst into anger.

"What you looking at kid, go on beat it!" Renji shouted at him. The boy looked emotionless and just ran off. "Damn better call him" Renji had reached his house after 20 minutes of agonizingly walking. He went up the stairs reached his room searched around for his phone once he had found it he dialed a number and said:

"Yeah, it's me"

* * *

**END XD**


End file.
